leafpool905fandomcom-20200214-history
Holly
Holly is one of the Nine of Wildwish's split lives. She appears in Menessi's story and is an antagonist. Basics Gender: '''Female '''Dead or Alive? Dead. Cause of Death: '''Killed by Menessi. '''Past affiliations: '''Colony of Blood '''Past roles: '''Traveller, Assassin, Deputy Physical '''Breed: Andean Mountain Cat and Bombay mix Size: '''Large '''Strength: '''Strong. '''Speed: '''Moderately fast, but definitely not too fast. '''Pelt and appearance: '''Holly has a black pelt with light pink underfur. She is covered in red accents, which are also the same color as the insides of her ears. Her pawpads are black, and her eyes are blood red. There is a self-inflicted scar on her chest that resembles the roman numeral III (3). Her fur is wiry and spikey at the ends. Holly is muscular and well-built. Character Holly is rough and believes in survival of the fittest. If someone dies, well, they weren't strong enough to live. As such, she is merciless and shows little interest in sparing any that go against her or her leader. Holly is horribly manipulative and uses this to get power. She will take advantage of any situation so long as it gets her power. Eventually, she ends up as Blood's deputy. She becomes his war advisor, having a tactful mind and strategic motives. Holly's motive eventually becomes "find anything that will benefit my leader, Blood, and I". She never questions Blood's orders and feels no remorse if it kills her entire Colony. However, this shows that she would rather follow the crowd instead of becoming her own self and accepting consequences. Holly hates Wildwish. HATES Wildwish. As such, she never listens to Wildwish when she tries to console her in her dreams, and makes it a goal to thoroughly thwart her plan by trying to manipulate Menessi. She talks really particulately and with a slight accent (from when she used to live in the mountains). Holly uses her extensive vocabulary to pick on others, and frequently uses the word 'audacity'. '''Likes: Power, blood, fighting, war, praise Dislikes: '''Wildwish, questions of her power, whining, pity Fighting and Mentorship '''Technique: Hit hard and first, think later. Holly truly does not care about how others feel or how they go down, so long as they do. As such, she fights dirty, but she also can hit deathblows like a pro from her days as an assassin. She can take a lot of hits, but mostly feigns defeat to trick others or make them feel bad. Influence: '''None really, besides her own motives. Her assassin days could have become an influence in how she knows bleeding points and how to stalk efficiently. '''Mentors: '''She mostly taught herself, but Blood helped her in some ways by teaching her how the Colony cats fought in relation to the mountain cats. Family '''Mother: '''Unknown '''Father: '''Unknown '''Past Mate: '''Birch Symbolism '''Character: '''Holly is the Third of Wildwish's split lives. She carries Wildwish's ambition. '''Design: '''The red accents obviously represent blood. The scar is self-inflicted to represent how Holly will do anything to show her power (here she is showing that she deserves the power as the Third, even if she won't abide to Wildwish or the others). Her ears, which are slightly turned inward, slightly look like Devil's horns. Lastly, her eyes are red to represent the phrase, "Eyes red with bloodlust". Quotes ''"Love is tactless, and that's why I don't bother with it." --- ''Holly to Birch ''"You? You, of all cats, have the '''audacity to ridicule my conduct on the battlefield?" ''--- Holly to Peyyapi Category:Characters